The present invention relates to a push button of a personal computer bezel, and especially to a push button which can be readily assembled to a computer bezel.
A computer bezel normally has a plurality of push buttons for controlling operations thereof including at least a power switch and a system reset switch. In accordance with the structure, push buttons may be generally divided into two types.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional push button 110 of the first type is mounted on an inner surface of a bezel 112. The push button 110 comprises an elongate body forming a fixing portion 114 and an actuating portion 116 on opposite ends thereof. A press portion 118 is formed between the fixing portion 114 and the actuating portion 116 of the push button 110 and is accessed by a user for being depressed to cause the actuating portion 116 to pivot about the fixing portion 114, thereby controlling a switch (not shown). The fixing portion 114 defines two holes 120 into which two posts 122 extending from the bezel 112 are received. Free ends of the posts 122 are thermally deformed for securely mounting the fixing portion. Thermally deforming the posts 122 to mount the push button 110 to the bezel 112, however, is laborious and time consuming.
FIG. 2 of the attached drawings shows a conventional push button 124 of a second type, comprising a cap 126 supported by a spring 128. The cap 126 includes an actuating post 130 extending therefrom and three latches 132 arranged around the actuating post 130. A bezel 134 forms a receiving portion 136 for receiving the push button 124. The receiving portion 136 defines a central bore 140 for movably receiving the actuating post 130 and three cutouts 138 for receiving and engaging with the latches 132 thereby attaching the push button 124 to the bezel 134 with the cap 126 biased by the spring 128. Such a structure of the push button 124, however, is complicated.
Thus, a push button having a simple structure which can be readily assembled and thus solves the problems of the prior art is desired.